


lost without you

by teatimewithbees



Series: The Big Sad [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gender of the Reader isn't specified, Hurt No Comfort, Other, angst without happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: Fives knew too much as that the chancellor would let him stay alive. You couldn't just stand there, watching as Fox - your love, your light - inched closer, his blaster drawn. You moved in front of Fives just as he pulled the trigger.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader
Series: The Big Sad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962325
Kudos: 16





	lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend when we talked about what would happen if Fox shot you instead of Fives so I said I would write it for them. I already posted this on Tumblr (@teetimewithbees).
> 
> The summary is kind of the first paragraph so it has to be read together.

Your chest hurt. A sharp, aching pain that went through your entire body with every new breath you sucked in. In front of you, Fox let his blaster fall, surging forward to catch you before you hit the floor.

„No, I didn't mean to,“ he sounded desperate, one of his hands grabbing onto your shoulder, „The blaster was set to stun.“

You blinked up at his helmets, raising your hand to clutch onto his helmet, trying to find a hold on the meticulously cared for plastoid. It was a treat to watch him clean the armor, working on each piece with a practiced ease while he told you of his day. You loved listening to him in general. Even if it was just him ranting about another idiot that decided to bother him at work.

„'s fine,“ you managed, finally finding purchase on his helmet. Better you than Fives. He knew. He had to talk to the council. No matter the price.

„No... no no no... Why did you do that?“ he ripped his helmet off, almost hurting your hand in the process. It fell to the floor beside them, rolling a bit away as hot tears hit your face. You reached up once more, capturing his head in your hands.

„'ve to listen,“ talking was hard. It hurt. So much.

„I am. I'm so sorry,“ he held you close, burying his face in your shoulder.

„...council. You have to bring him to the council,“ you clung onto the gaps between his armor, feeling the fabric of his blacks underneath. He felt warm against your fingers. They were cold. Always so cold and he had complained every time you slipped them under his shirt to get some warmth.

You weakly shook at his backplate, barely even moving him.

„Promise. Please,“ he took a shuddering breath against your shoulder. It felt somewhat wet but you barely even cared.

„I promise,“ you let your head fall against the hard plastoid. A noise of protest escaped you, when someone gently pried you out of his grip, settling your head in their lap.

„You have to stay still. A healer is on their way,“ Anakin informed you. His voice betrayed what everyone already knew. You weren't going to live. The only thing the healer was going to do was confirm your death. You blindly reached for Fox, searching for his eyes when you finally tightened your fingers around his hand. By then, you were barely even coherent anymore.

„I love you,“ you wheezed out. The pain became worse with every moment you were just laying still.

A pained noise escaped him as he lifted your hand to press a kiss to its back, holding it close as you took your breaths.

„I love you too,“ his voice sounded oh so broken in the surreal empty of the storage hall, with only his brothers standing around him and your head rested on the legs of the hero without fear. You felt your own grip go slacker as you lost even more control of your body.

It was a blessing, when your eyes closed.


End file.
